Lost Memory: Love Memory
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Después de la muerte de Morinaga Tetsuhiro este no se ha ido... ¿Porque y para que se habrá quedado? ¿Que hará Souichi al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

 **Sean bienvenidos a una segunda parte de este cuento… que tuvo un final debastador y tragido, antes que nada quiero darle las gracias por sentarse a leer.**

 **Tambien quiero aclarar que esta historia estará basada en sucesos, que sucedieron despeus de la muerte de Tetsuhiro y que deberán tener la mente abierta para poder disfrutarlo…**

 **Los personajes de Koisuru Boukun no me pertenecen, le corresponden a HINAKO TAKANAGA.**

 **Quiero agradecer a la dibujante de la portada para LOST MEMORY 2 HIMEKO CHAN conocida en FB como Megan Aleman, ¡gracias manis!**

 **Anuncios:**

 **Mis otros fics y este iran siendo actualizados poco a poco… pero quiero anunciarles que finalmente Kirai ai suru saldrá en su versión Doujinshi muy pronto espero que me pregunten como leerlo n_n además habrá una animación del manga con voces sonido y todo eso Xd AGRADEZCO A MI EQUIPO por su encantadora ayuda bien con esto me retiro que disfruten el EPILOGO.**

* * *

 **Lost Memory: Love Memory.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **I: Indicios** **.**

La ciudad de Nagoya estaba iniciando un nuevo día y el sol apenas y salía detrás de las nubes que recubrieron todo por la madrugada y que con ellas trajeron una lluvia persistente y demasiado ruidosa. Las flores los árboles, los autos los edificios todo en la ciudad estaba húmedo; un suave viento soplo del norte causando que las hojas de el árbol al frente del departamental se removiera y liberara las gotas de la pasada lluvia para estas caer inclementemente en el asfalto de la calle. Aquella estaba muy bien señalizada con líneas amarillas y blancas.

El apartamento parecía tranquilo, en uno de aquellos, alguien aun dormía, la tenue luz entraba por la ventana en donde las cortinas grises trataban infructuosamente de dar luz. La estancia de aquella habitación parecía algo vacía, pero el sonido de alguien moverse sobre la cama y hacer rechinar la madera en la que la cama estaba colocada dio a conocer que la habitación no estaba para nada sola.

Además de este movimiento en la cama también hubo un sonido proveniente del cuarto de baño que había en aquella habitación, el sonido del agua cayendo por la regadera era suave y persistente, tanto así que despertó al ocupante de aquella cama.

Souichi, arrugaba sus cejas, él estaba removiéndose en la cama, del lado derecho, un sonido persistente de agua caer y correr lo saco de su sueño. Abrió despacio sus ojos mostrando un claro y hermoso color miel, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y un poco pegados en su rostro, lentamente sus orbes se acomodaron a la poca luz. Noto como el lado izquierdo de aquella cama estaba desarreglado. Eso le pareció bastante raro pues ese lado nunca era tocado ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños se posicionaba en ese sitio tan especial y único para la memoria de el que fue el amor de su vida.

Pero ahora…. Algo o alguien lo había desarreglado.

Arrugo su entrecejo y mientras se sentaba en el colchón susurraba con voz un poco seria y grave.

– **Ai, de seguro volvió a meterse en mi cama… ese crio. –**

Expuso poniéndose en pie, tomando la cinta de su cabello de la mesita de noche al igual que sus gafas, mientras él pensaba en que enorme regaño le daría a su hijo postizo, el ajustaba sus cabellos y susurraba.

– **Incluso te estas bañando en mi ducha insensato. –**

Con calma se acercó más y más al cuarto de baño y noto como el vapor del agua caliente lo inundo todo opacando los espejos, y la puerta de vidrio que protegía la ducha, Souichi entro de una vez sin si quiera anunciarse, estuvo a punto de decir un centenar de maldiciones a su hijastro, pero… algo lo detuvo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su cuerpo se tornó tieso cual más frio hielo, sus manos y piernas temblaron al darse cuenta que, la silueta que se apreciaba tras la ahumada puerta de vidrio era demasiado alta, y su cabello era de un corto que el reconoció enseguida. El cuerpo se le tenso aun mas, la palidez rodeo su rostro y los temblores comenzaron a incrementarse esparciéndose desde pies a cabeza su enfado se había ido lejos. Ante ver aquella figura él no sabía que decir ni que hacer solo opto por tomar valor y sujetar la manija de aquella puerta y sin hacer ningún ruido abrirla con calma. El vapor golpeo su rostro y unas cuantas gotas repicaron en su cara, pronto y sin entenderlo, observo aquella espalda ancha, esos cabellos azules oscuros que morían en la nuca y ese fabuloso trasero, su piel completamente suave y tersa por la cual el agua mezclada con jabón y champú se deslizaba.

Souichi quedo seco de su boca, no podía creerlo.

Pero aun así, no pudo evitar o contenerse a susurrar **.**

– **Mo-Morinaga….–**

El mencionado dio un salto y dándose la vuelta expuso.

– **¡Senpai!–**

Aquella voz tan reconocida penetro sus oídos, calo en su pecho y taladro su alma, sin mediar palabra se lanzó a él en un enorme abrazo que casi los hace caer.

Souichi era mojado por el agua mientras se abrazaba a Morinaga y en su rostro se podía leer el impacto completo, mientras que el otro.

– **Senpai… Senpai, se está mojando…–**

El peli largo lo abrazaba con más fuerza, podía sentir su calor el palpito de su corazón y sin importarle que su cuerpo estuviera comenzando a sentir el frio por el agua de aquella regadera elevo su rostro, para besar a aquel quien con impacto recibió sus labios y aquella lengua que recorrió su labio inferior y la cual se aventuró a dar un apasionado beso que causo que Morinaga se tensara.

Ambos se miraban con la mirada entre cerrada, el beso llevo a la liberación del deseo; sin embargo, Morinaga se daba la vuelta y susurraba.

– **Senpai… quisiera quedarme para hacer el amor en la ducha, pero debo irme. –**

– **¿Irte? –** Cuestiono totalmente alertado. El platinado quien lo miraba con entero fervor y amor, mientras se aferraba a su espalda y agregaba. **–Por favor… no te vayas quédate otro poco más…–**

– **Lo lamento, debo irme, la farmacéutica S ¿La recuerda? –**

– **No quiero…no quiero que vayas Morinaga… quédate aquí a mi lado… Morinaga…–**

El mencionado, apago la regadera y dándose la vuelta con calma, tomo entre sus manos aquel rostro empapado, con una sonrisa tierna y una mirada totalmente sincera expuso a su oji miel **.–Debo ir Souichi-senpai…–**

– **Pero…–**

– **No te preocupes… todo va a estar bien. –** Beso su frente y agrego. **–Te lo prometo… senpai…. Todo se va a solucionar, todo se arreglará, te lo prometo. –** Dicho aquello Morinaga se apartó de su lado abandonando la ducha, mientras el observaba el piso de esta y luego miraba hacia atrás, por donde él había salido.

En su pecho solo se pudo sentir la desesperación, al verlo desaparecer no quería que se fuera no ahora que lo había sentido tan presente y que sus labios parecían estar ahí para acariciar los suyos.

Con prisa, emprendió la persecución, estaba decidido no lo dejaría ir a Hamamatsu, sin embargo al salir del cuarto de baño no había nadie, en la habitación, Souichi observaba a todos lados incluso fue capaz de ir al closet para cerciorarse de que Morinaga no hubiera tomado una muda de ropa, pero al abrir las puertas… no había nada, toda la ropa que había ahí no estaba solo estaba la suya.

Dada esta situación él se dejó caer al piso y soltó a llorar repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre **.–Morinaga, Morinaga, Morinaga….–**

 **I*N*Y**

– **¡Despierta, Souichi…! ¡Papá despierta! –**

Souichi era removido insistentemente por Aishiro, quien había escuchado sus gritos y por suerte al entrar a la habitación para despertar a su padrastro noto que algo no andaba bien, el joven ahora tenía 13 años de edad, sus cabellos eran idénticos a los de Morinaga Tetsuhiro, de un color Azul oscuro y sus ojos también eran de ese tono, era como si fuera una versión adolecente del fallecido Tetsuhiro' sin embargo algo diferenciaba al muchacho de su padre legítimo y eso era que él había decidido dejar crecer sus cabellos.

Souichi despertaba aturdido, dio un enorme salto al ver a Aishirou a su frente, el jovencito solo noto la confusión y la palidez en su padrastro al cual saludo diciendo.

– **Buenos días… te, quedaste dormido, ya es muy tarde y debo irme a clases. –**

Tatsumi observaba todo alrededor la lluvia había vuelto, y el lado izquierdo de la cama estaba impecable, tanteo sus ropas y estas estaban secas al igual que sus cabellos, pronto soltó un largo suspiro y susurro **. –Lo lamento. –**

– **No te disculpes… creo que me iré solo otra vez…–**

– **Ai… yo…–**

– **Tranquilo, –** Sonrió tiernamente para colocarse la mochila en su hombro y expresar **. –Regresare a las cuatro. –**

Souichi se acarició la cien y de pronto un recordatorio regreso a su traficada cabeza, se puso en pie rápidamente y fue tras su hijo a quien expuso **.–Oye, recuerda que este fin de semana iremos al hospital mental.–** El peli azul se colocaba sus zapatillas en el recibidor cuando escucho aquello, se puso en pie, Souichi trago grueso al verlo de pie frente suyo, ese chico era muy alto para su edad ya no era el enanito de hace unos dos años atrás, no supo cuando ese muchacho creció tanto, definitivamente el tiempo había pasado de prisa. Esos trece años no dieron tregua. Finalmente, Ai se fue cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe sin poder refutar a lo que Souichi había anunciado.

El platinado quedo solo en el apartamento, se encaminaba por todo este, levantaba el desorden de ese adolescente y cerraba los libros de química con los que había estado estudiando una noche antes, después de dedicarse a limpiar el apartamento y hacerse un café, él se dirigió a su habitación; el silencio del apartamento era inmenso y dolía mucho, mas ahora en este tiempo en el que el aniversario de su muerte estaba cerca.

Se encontraba sentado en la cama, observaba con terror el cuarto de baño, pero la alarma en su reloj en la mesa de noche le anunciaba que era hora de tomar su medicamento, se puso en pie y al pasar el lumbral de aquel pequeño cuarto de baño prendió el interruptor y fue directo al espejo el cual abrió y descubrió el sin fin de frascos, con prisa tomo el que le correspondía en ese momento y deposito en su mano dos píldoras, las observo de manera profunda y con pesar. Habían sido los peores años de su vida tanto como para tomar medicamentos para los nervios, para el insumió y para muchas otras dolencias que afectaban su cordura.

Bebió con calma aquellas pastillas y fue entonces que se observó mucho más profundo en el espejo en donde noto su rostro vacío, pálido y sin ningún chiste, las ojeras estaban acentuadas en los contornos de su rostro.

El silencio le hacía volver a preguntar ¿Por qué no había sido el quien hubiese fallecido? ¿Por qué Morinaga se había adelantado y lo había dejado solo? ¿Qué deseaba el destino de Souichi Tatsumi? Con calma cerro los ojos y pensó claramente, en el futuro así que decidido susurro.

– **Ya es el momento. –**

Se alisto para salir, se puso una camisa de color azul, un pantalón jean negro y busco una de sus chaquetas para salir…

 **I*N*Y**

El ambiente en ese edificio de paredes blancas, tan blancas como el papel, era demasiado horrible, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a todo ese lugar por años había estado llevando a Ai a ese sitio para conocer a su madre y a la cual, siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, aunque no siempre fue así.

Souichi recordaba el primer momento en cuanto Ai fue presentado a su madre la cual no pudo contener su llanto y tirarse al piso a llorar, aún estaba fresco en los pensamientos de Tatsumi las palabras que dijo esa ocasión la chica de cabellos castaños y esas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza como un viento susurrante.

" _ **Tetsuhiro, perdóname…"**_

Llevaba no menos de media hora esperando hasta que por fin la directora del instinto mental se presentó ante él, Souichi s puso en pie, hizo una pequeña reverencia y aquella mujer invito a sentarse al frente de su escritorio de nuevo, ella colocaba sus manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla y expresaba.

– **Señor Tatsumi… No lo esperaba, ¿Ya es el cumpleaños de Aishirou?–**

– **No.–** Respondió con la serenidad que el posea. **–Esta vez he venido solo.–**

– **¿Usted solo, y… a que se debe? –**

Souichi arrugo las cejas, cruzo una pierna y sin explicar nada fue directo al grano. **–Dígame una cosa señora directora… ¿Cómo esta ella?–**

– **Ella está mucho mejor, podría decirse que ha logrado superar el problema que tenía, incluso la psicosis se ha ido, sus nervios aunque ayudados por medicamentos están más estables y por decirlo así, está prácticamente curada; sin embargo deberá estar bajo súper visión en el primer año de libertad condicional que ofreció el juez.–** Respondió de manera profesional la mujer de trajes rojos un cabello negro impecable y atado en una cola.

– **Entonces… prácticamente ¿Aishiro sería capaz de vivir con ella sin ningún problema? –**

La mujer junto sus finas cejas en señal de no parecer entender a aquel hombre, pero antes de siquiera preguntar algo o que Souichi recibiera respuesta alguna, por la puerta ya se presentaba uno de los enfermeros del lugar exponiendo **. –Señor Tatsumi, la señora Meilyn lo espera en el patio**. – Souichi no espero nada, se puso en pie y se despidió dando una reverencia, mientras era observado con sospechas por la mujer que estaba en la oficina.

El caminaba por los pasillos, conocía el camino al patio y por lo tanto Tatsumi no necesitaba escolta, al salir a este pudo notar el enorme jardín, repleto de flores y rosas, una fuente enorme, en la cual había pequeños peces, más al fondo enormes pinos que se elevaban y servían como barricada, para los que ahí estaban internados. Los pasos fueron fuertes, él por fin se acercaba a una de las bancas de cemento en donde Meilyn estaba sentada. Souichi se detuvo para admirarla y notar que sus cabellos estaban atados en dos trenzas, mientras que la blancura de sus uniformes mostraban su figura esbelta.

En sus manos se posaba un libro muy interesante, recomendado por los médicos que la trataban, Souichi después de analizarla, se acomodó a su lado para exponer.

– **Edgar Alan Poe…. ¿Hacen ese libro en japonés? –**

– **Está en inglés,–**

– **¿Sabes inglés?, no lo supuse. –**

– **Aprendes muchas cosas estando aquí encerrado, Souichi…–**

– **Desde que te conocí te he dicho que no me llames así…–**

– **¿Qué haces aquí, en donde está mi hijo?–**

– **Él está en clases. –** El silencio se hizo sentir, ahora Meilyn observaba con atención a Souichi quien admiraba el frente como estando ausente de todo.

– **¿A qué has venido, Souichi? –**

– **Escuche que te darán de alta. –** Meilyn arrugo sus cejas en confusión, se preguntaba tantas cosas que sin pensarlo reacciono.

– **Oye, no vendrás a decirme que no puedo ver a mi hijo ¿Cierto? –**

Tatsumi suspiro hondamente y expuso. **–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –** La castaña aguardo expectante de lo que diría el peli largo **.–¿Estas lista para cuidar de Aishirou?–**

– **¿E-Eh…?–**

– **Es decir, ¿Vas a ser ahora si una buena madre?–** La joven se sorprendió.

– **¿Tu porque… me estas preguntando eso? –**

– **Solo quiero que lo cuides como es debido cuando lo tengas… él es un chico muy especial, le gusta el cabello largo, créeme he tratado de cortárselo, pero no se ha dejado, en cuanto a sus estudios, es excepcional incluso es el mejor en matemáticas y en química, en donde podrás reforzar su estudio es en lenguas, y por lo que veo te va bien…–** Meilyn se puso en pie y con sus brazos cruzados grito.

– **Espera un minuto. ¿Por qué hablas como si nunca lo volverás a ver más Souichi? –**

Tatsumi se tensó, pero no dijo nada solo respondió. **–Solo quiero estar seguro que lo cuidaras bien. –**

Meilyn no entendía del porqué de aquella platica y más aun no entendió como es que el platinado solo había llegado a eso, pues se puso en pie y se despidió, dejándola a ella muy pensativa definitivamente algo no andaba para nada bien.

Souichi por otro lado él se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar, camino de manera pesada y renuente hasta la estación de trenes, no quería volver a casa definitivamente, estos años habían sido lo peor… recordaba el terrible dolor de su perdida y las palabras fuertes de su padre al decirle que debía de luchar y salir adelante con el pequeño Aishiro y agradecer así lo que Morinaga había hecho por él, dejarle todo un imperio a su cargo, y al cargo de su hermano. No le permitió seguir con la universidad o mucho menos cumplir sus metas. Pues debía de cuidar de Aishiro.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la estación en la cual aguardo, y mientras lo hacia sus recuerdos lo llevaron a esos momentos en los que el pequeño Morinaga le había hecho sacar lágrimas de risa, su cuerpo se sintió bastante tembloroso y erizo al recordar la primera vez que había aprendido a caminar, la primera vez que enfermo o la primera vez que le llamo papá, todo aquello había cambiado su vida y su espíritu murió cuando Morinaga falleció.

Se sentó en una banca, pues al ver las vías del tren y este acercarse aquel deseo de querer acabar con todo lo invadió de pies a cabeza; sin embargo, no podía irse no aun, primero debería estar seguro que todo saldría bien con Ai. Sin embargo, el dolor era enorme tanto que no podía soportarlo mas.

El anuncio en el que su tren por fin había llegado se escuchó, él se introdujo para tomar asiento y ver todo desde la seguridad de la ventanilla, mientras muchos de sus recuerdos regresaba y lo atacaban, dejo caer su cabeza con suavidad en el vidrio y susurro. – **Esas pastillas para la depresión son un asco, no me ayudan en nada. –** A su cabeza llego una idea bastante espeluznante. – **Debería… de… tomar más…–**

Sus orbes miel observaban el paisaje, un sol de medio día tan radiante, se presentó abriéndose paso entre las nubes que amenazaban por inundar de nuevo la ciudad y no darle tregua. El metro seguía su curso tomando curvas y viajando sin parar, mientras que la mente de el de gafas también hacia lo mismo.

 **I*N*Y**

En la escuela de la prefectura de Nagoya…

La clase de física era una de sus favoritas por que podía vencer al que se le pusiera a la par, era bueno en atletismo y todo un as en todos los deportes definitivamente Morinaga Aishirou era un alumno ejemplar, pero, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas el maestro esa tarde emitía las ordenes, juntarse en grupos esa sería la tarea para poder hacer relevos atléticos. Todos los alumnos estaban armando grupos, sin embargo, uno de ellos no.

– **Morinaga-san ¿Qué sucede busca un grupo? –**

El joven era observado por sus compañeros los cuales para nada simpatizaban con él, todo por una sola razón, su archivo estudiantil en el que figuraba, que el chico era por demás decir raro, en muchos aspectos, tanto como para ver a los fantasmas y muertos de la escuela.

Quizás solo era un rumor quizás solo lo habían inventado para molestarlo, pero el hecho es que esto le trajo muchos problemas al peli largo de cabello azul oscuro quien sonreía tiernamente y expresaba. – **Profesor, ceo que mejor iré a descansar un poco.–**

– **¿Te sientes mal? –**

– **Sí creo que me enfermare del estómago o algo así –** No era raro inventar una patraña como esas para escaparse de esas miradas de desprecio y esos apodos de ser un extraño; Aishirou entonces se dirigió a la banca más cercana y ahí se sentó a observar a sus compañeros, estaban haciendo lo mejor en la pista, los gritos y los silbidos del profesor, eran lo que más se podía escuchar en ese momento mientras que él solo podía suspirar, deseaba con muchas ansias formar parte de uno de esos equipos. Dejar de ser un extraño el cual podía ver cosas que ellos no podían….

 **I*N*Y**

En el edificio departamental….

Souichi estaba observando con ímpetu el frasco de pastillas, había calculado en su cabeza, la cantidad exacta de píldoras que debía beber para tener una muerte segura, aunque dolorosa, en su cabeza se decía que, lo primero que pasaría sería un dolor enorme en el estómago como quien le cortaba las entrañas, después de eso el sistema de anticuerpos trataría de actuar contra el analgésico y crearía un flujo acelerado en su flujo sanguíneo, causando infartos sumado a eso un sinfín de reflujos gástricos que subirían por la faringe terminando así con el sistema respiratorio y al suceder esto ahogarse en sus propios fluidos.

Una muerte no muy grata ni cómoda, sus gafas brillaban frente a la luz de aquel espejo en el cuarto de baño el ya giraba el frasco para iniciar su deceso, camino a casa se había dado cuenta que ya no podía seguir que lo que debía hacer era abandonar este mundo y tratar de ser un alma más en un mundo en el cual el no creía.

Tomo un largo aliento y entonces llevo su mano a su boca para apurarse a beberlas todas; sin embargo….

El ruido del teléfono en el apartamento le detuvo, dio unos tres tonos más y él se dispuso a retomar su acción, pero entonces ahora era su móvil el que vibraba en su bolsillo con fuerza y el cual le evitaba la terrible y maléfica hazaña. Tomo de mala gana el aparato y noto que era una llamada de la escuela.

– **Pero qué demonios–** Dijo para dejar las píldoras en el frasco y responder con voz un poco averiada. –¿Hola? –

– **¿Señor Morinaga? –**

Souichi acaricio su cien y susurro. **–No soy Souichi Tatsumi. –**

– **¿E….Estoy hablando a la casa de Aishirou Morinaga o a la persona encargada?–**

– **Sí ¿que pasa?–**

– **Señor necesito que venga por su hijo. –**

– **¿Qué PERO QUE PASO? –**

El corazón le palpitaba acelerado, no por el hecho de lo que estuvo a punto a hacer sino más bien porque esa llamada no parecía ser un juego y más sumado a eso que la persona que estaba en aparente peligro era Aishirou, Souichi cerro con prisa la puerta del espejo en la cual coloco el frasco de píldoras y salió expedido como un tren. No obstante, no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba y ese alguien se reflejó por un instante en el espejo…

 **I*N*Y**

Aishirou estaba en la enfermería, se había desmayado, lo último que recordaba se reflejó en sus sueños…

 _Aishirou estaba sentado en la banca, cuando de pronto, percibió que algo o alguien lo observaba desde el tejado de la escuela, el dirigió sus ojos de color verde hacia arriba en el quinto piso y ultimo de aquella institución, su sorpresa fue ver como un hombre estaba observándolo, tenía apoyado sus codos sobre la barda de seguridad que llegaba hasta la cintura en un hombre o alumno de altura promedio, después de esa se extendia una valla metálica de unos dos metros de alto y la cual servía para que los alumnos tuvieran seguridad en ese sitio, pero dado a que el joven se había quedado quito y solo observando._

 _El sujeto en cuestión se irguió al ser notado e inicio a pasar una de sus piernas por sobre el balcón en donde antes se reposaba._

 _Morinaga se puso en pie de prisa y susurro_ _ **.–¿Que está haciendo?–**_

 _Sin ser notado por casi nadie, Aishirou susurro de nuevo._

– _ **Va... a lanzarse.**_ _–_

 _giro su rostro para buscar a su profesor, pero este estaba al otro lado de la enorme pista, atendiendo a un alumno que se había tropezado, el entonces comenzó a gritar a ese hombre que ahora parecía subir su pie para enganchar la punta de su zapato en la valla metálica._

 _El corazón inicio a palpitarle rápidamente un sentimiento de angustia fue lo que el chico vivió, sin pensarlo dos veces emprendió carrera hacia adentro del edificio y pensar subir las gradas de aquel edificio con la velocidad más imaginada._

– _ **No lo hagas–**_ _Gritaba Au para sí mismo, entre los enormes pasillos que daban a las gradas, el profesor encargado del salón de clases de Morinaga Aishirou estaba caminando cuando de pronto a su frente paso un chico casi tirándolo al piso y gritando improperios._

– _ **¡Morinaga-san!–**_

 _Grito rápidamente al reconocerlo y seguirle de cerca mientras el joven se apresuraba, luego de tres minutos el de cabellos largos llego a la azotea en la cual busco con prisa a aquel hombre, quien ahora ya estaba al otro lado de la valla y se encontraba de pie en el borde._

 _Aishirou noto como estuvo a punto de lanzarse, cuando de pronto desde su garganta salió un grito que contuvo al que haría aquello_ _ **.–¡NO LO HAGA, POR FAVOR!–**_

 _El misterioso personaje se detuvo, no observaba al chico quien temblaba y expresaba._

– _ **No vale la pena hacer esto, yo, sé que hay una solución a sus problemas.–**_

–…– _El otro no decía nada ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, Aishirou notaba como la chaqueta de mezclilla se acariciaba con el viento y sus pantalones de color azul, también se removían, aquel hombre tenía un cabello del mismo color que el suyo, no podía distinguir de quien se trataba, sin embargo aunque sea una persona desconocida debía de siquiera salvarlo, con tremenda habilidad Aishirou se trepo por uno de los muros que estaban al lado de la valla mientras susurraba._

– _ **Por favor, esta no es la solución… usted…–**_

 _El profesor por otro lado había salido de adentro de las gradas, estaba sin aliento, pero rebuscaba con prisa al muchacho, quien estaba al otro extremo de la valla._ _ **–¡AISHIROU!–**_ _Grito con prisa el hombre reconociéndole._

 _El mencionado ya se acercaba a aquel ser quien se había girado y le daba la espalda al chico a su lado y a quien dijo con voz suave y grave._ _ **–Claro que no es la solución.–**_ _Al decir aquello aquel se lanzó, Morinaga al instante le siguió para tomar su mano, y al hacerlo libero un enorme grito que fue sentido por todos abajo, el grupo de atletismo estaba impresionado las chicas gritaban asustadas y el maestro salió corriendo hacia el lugar mientras que el chico pendía de la orilla de aquella azotea._

 _No supo que paso, pero a la persona que según él había tomado de un brazo ya no estaba y en su lugar solo había una chaqueta de mezclilla azul, Ai abrió enorme los ojos soltó aquella prenda y busco el cuerpo en el piso abajo pero no había nada, sin embargo._

 _ **¡RESISTE!–**_

 _El profesor había sido rápido y sostenía al muchacho quien estaba a punto de caer y el cual al darse cuenta de que estaba en una situación en la cual podía morir, se desmayó, rápidamente la ayuda llego…_

Y lo demás fue historia, la noticia corrió como espuma en todos los salones, la policía llego al lugar, y los paramédicos aseguraron a Ai diciendo que debía de ir a casa y descansar, que por suerte no había caído desde esa altura.

– **Profesor, Lion, ¿Qué fue lo que paso allá arriba?–** El hombre de cabellos negros negó, no quería dar detalles estaba consternado; sin embargo al padre de aquel joven si le diría todo.

Paso un largo rato y por fin Souichi llegaba a la escuela fue directo a la enfermería en donde, grito. **–¡AI!–** el profesor Lion se puso en pie de prisa y cuestiono.

– **¿Señor Tatsumi? –**

El mencionado de prisa se acercó a la cama y tomo la mano de su hijastro cuestionando **. –¿Qué le ocurrió?–**

– **Por suerte nada, pero, su hijo…–**

– **Señor Tatsumi. –** Expuso el director del instituto, acompañado de dos policías. **–Necesito hablarle. –** Souichi fue con ellos, dejando solo a Morinaga quien después de unos momentos fue despertando lentamente y lo primero que noto fue al Profesor sentado al frente de su cama a quien cuestiono.

– **¿Profesor Lion?–**

– **Chico…–** El otro tomo su mano y susurro. **–Deberás decir algo que no te afecte.–**

– **¿Eh?–** Ai enseguida noto algo que jamás en su vida había notado en los ojos de aquel hombre al cual cuestiono **.–¿Usted lo vio?–**

– **Si… pero no debes decirle a nadie lo que paso, yo tratare de hablar con tu padre, pero por ahora solo escúchame diremos que fue un accidente que estabas buscando tu chaqueta y por eso caíste y yo te ayude.–**

– **Profesor…–**

– **Tranquilo… yo se que te pasa y estoy contigo. –** Ambos asintieron…

 **I*N*Y**

Finalmente, la policía recibió un argumento bastante valido, pero algo no cuadraba en lo que dijeron tanto maestro como alumnos para cierto Tatsumi quien siguió el juego y quien después de un rato se llevó a Ai a casa, según el director estaría suspendido por un mes, por haber pasado los límites de seguridad del tejado.

Ambos caminaban por entre las calles para ir a tomar el metro, Souichi caminaba de manera silenciosa frente al chico quien solo podía ver el piso, y de vez en cuando la espalda elegante de Souichi la cual solo era cubierta por su coleta, Aishirou estaba temblando y ya presentía el castigo, pero el no soporto ese silencio y cuestiono.

– **Souichi….–**

– **¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios hacías en esa azotea?–**

– **Yo, quería recuperar mi…–**

Souichi se detuvo, se giró de prisa y lo observo con seriedad diciendo. **–Esta chaqueta no es tuya.–** Expuso serio y el enfado en todo su rostro, definitivamente algo no cuadraba **.–Escucha ahora mismo no quiero hablar contigo,–** Chasqueo la lengua **.–No hasta que tu tengas una explicación a lo que sucedió hoy.–**

– **Quizás yo pueda dársela señor Tatsumi.–**

– **Profesor Lion.–**

Souichi observo a ambos su sangre comenzó a hervirle pues ellos se miraban de una forma un poco dudosa, una forma la cual ambos parecían conocerse de hace mucho, Tatsumi oculto a Aishirou tras suyo y expreso.

– **¿Qué es lo que quiere? –**

– **Escuche solo quiero hablar de lo que ocurrió hoy.–**

– **Ya me quedo claro usted impulso a mi hijo a mentir, ¿Qué muerdas pretende con él?, es solo un niño. –**

Ai se sorprendió. **–¿Qué hablas Souichi, acaso me estas involucrando con el profesor? –**

– **SI no es así porque te ve de esa forma. –**

– **Pues porque se lo que Aishirou está pasando señor.–**

– **Ai, adelantarte. –** Gruño el de Gafas, siendo observado por aquel hombre de trajes y profesor de la secundaria.

Luego de un largo rato ambos estuvieron solos, Lion se acercó para mostrar una tarjeta que había sacado de su bolsillo, Souichi la tomo con desconfianza en cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando ya la tuvo en sus manos, el analizo los kanjis que figuraban el nombre de aquel y además de eso tenía un cargo.

– **Lion Akibahara… Medium…–** Souichi arrugo la tarjeta entre sus dedos y expuso. **–¿Esto acaso es una broma de mierda? –**

– **No, señor Tatsumi… yo… leí el archivo de su hijo, cinco escuelas y en todas ha pasado lo mismo, ha sido removido por que no se relaciona con los demás y por razones que no pueden concretar los consejeros… también supe que Ai, demostró tener un amigo imaginario bastante real para los directores, me imagino que esta no ha sido la única ida a la dirección con su hijo. –**

– **Imaginas bien, pero no entiendo como alguien tan ridículo como tú puedas ayudar. –**

Souichi daba la vuelta y daba pasos siendo seguido por Akibahara quien rápidamente agrego. **–He visto al amigo imaginario de su hijo… lo que no entiendo es… ¿Cuál es la relación, porque lo sigue, porque se parece tanto a su hijo?–**

– **¿Qué? –** Cuestiono el peli largo.

– **Tatsumi-san, quizás no pueda creerme ahora, pero su hijo tiene un don, él es un médium y lo que sucedió en la azotea fue que ese amigo imaginario suyo, intento suicidarse. –** Souichi agrando la mirada su cuerpo inicio a temblar, rápidamente en sus pensamientos se reflejaron los destellos de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer esa tarde, con calma retomo su caminar y expuso.

– **Esto es ridículo. –**

Lion quedo solo en aquel lugar mientras Souichi ya llegaba al lado de su hijastro a quien tomo de la mano y expreso **.–No volverás a esa escuela.–**

Ai agachaba su rostro, suspiraba hondo otra escuela mas era borrada de su vida, mientras estaban en el vagón Souichi pensaba en aquellas palabras y en las resoluciones, del profesor, no habían caído en oídos sordos, más bien Tatsumi pensaba en cómo abordar a su hijo, puesto que esa conversación había dejado de discutirse desde la última vez en que Ai había dibujado a su "Amigo" y ese terrorífico día había descubierto que ese hombre en realidad era Morinaga.

– **Ai…–**

– **Papá, hay algo que debo decirte, lo que sucedió en la azotea no fue lo que dijo el profesor… yo…**

– **Ya me lo dijo. –**

Ai observo con impacto al platinado tanto así que se impresiono, entonces el apretó sus puños para susurrar **.–Papá, él ha vuelto de nuevo.–**

– **¿Eh? –**

– **Mi padre… regreso de nuevo, y hoy estuvo en tu habitación en la mañana y también estuvo en la azotea ahora en la tarde en la escuela…–**

Souichi sintió que su piel se erizaba, sometió sus manos en los bolsillos en donde logro sentir, la tarjeta arrugada de aquel sujeto, ¿Qué estaba pasando, porque su hijo miraba a Morinaga y por qué este no se había ido del todo al más allá? Sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas al enterarse que Tetsuhiro incluso en la muerte lo protegía, comprendió que quizás su regreso y ese incidente en la azotea fue para evitar que el cometiera una tontería como en años anteriores…el silencio entre ambos se tensó, Souichi no tuvo otra alternativa más que abrazar a su hijastro y susurrar.

– **Ai… te quiero tanto. –** Acariciaba sus cabellos y muy lentamente se apartaba para agregar. **–¿Quieres ir a donde el abuelo en este mes que estarás suspendido? –**

– **Humggg, ¿estas sonriendo? E-eso da miedo. –**

– **Vamos, eso o decirle a Kanako que venga a cuidarte al apartamento. –**

– **¡¿Ehhhh?!–** Negó con la cabeza removiendo sus cabellos, se imaginó a la tía Kanako jugando con su melena azulada **.–Prefiero ir a donde el abuelito.–**

– **Bien…–**

– **Y tú ¿qué vas a hacer papa? –**

– **Yo… tengo que resolver algunas cosas. –** En su mente se poso la idea de reencontrarse con ese profesor, pero esta vez el iría preparado, leería todo lo relacionado con el misticismo, con los médiums y esas cosas en sal que él no creía. Se había fijado una meta y esa era averiguar que estaba pasando….

 **I*N*Y**

 _POV'S Morinaga Tetsuhiro._

 _Los veo… los veo sentados en el vagón del metro, los he visto durante todo este tiempo… vagando entre las sombras sin poder encontrar el camino, no puedo hacerlo si sé que ustedes no estarán a salvo. Giro mi rostro y noto el sin fin de almas errantes que hay a mi alrededor. Es una suerte que me haya quedado para cuidar de ambos; para cuidar de ti Senpai…_

El ambiente que vivía Souichi y Ai en el metro no era el mismo que nuestro querido Morinaga Tetsuhiro vivió durante todo este tiempo, la oscuridad, las almas perversas que solo buscan apoderarse de las almas inocentes asechan ahí en cada lugar y rincón. Morinaga no se ha ido, nunca lo hizo. ¿Por qué se ha quedado?

Continuara…

* * *

 **¡Oh!**

 **Hola gente ¿cómo están? Sorprendidos? Bueno espero que sí y si no pues ya fue como pueden ver la historia se a tornando un poco misteriosa… ¿Por qué Tetsuhiro no se ha ido? Y ¿De que está protegiendo a Souichi y a su hijo? Espero les haya atrapado el epilogo n_n**

 **¡Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como estan!**

 **Ya hace un tiempo que no nos leiamos ¿Cierto?**

 **Pero ya estoy aquí y con todas las pilitas puestas n_n bien antes que nada:**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MORINAGA-KUN!**

 **Ahora si a lo que nos cmpete:**

 **Anuncio: Los fics de KSB se actualizaran bimensualmente hasta que termine HISTORIA (fic de Yuri on ice) en cuanto termine con ese fic serán cada mes y serán en masa, pues me he sentido muy a gusto al escribir todos a la misma vez n_n con la diferencia que uno todavía sigue en construcción (TF) por otro lado los que si queran en HIATUS hasta que termine al menos uno de los que tengo son:**

 **Rush Hour: (A lo mejor saque un tiempo no se pero queda en stand by)**

 **El guerrero y yo: (Ese ya está escrito pero por razones de fuerza mayor no puedo editarlo aun)**

 **En la oscuridad: (Necesito un tiepito para pensar como seguir ese fic tan lol y macabro Xd GOMEN )**

 **Eso es todo muchas gracias por esperar y por seguir mis histrias n_Nu LAMENTO HACERLAS ESPERAR EN SERIO!**

 **Un especial gracias a mi mano derecha que me ayudo a editar estos capítulos n_n no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco de corazón n_n**

 **Bueno sin mas a leer espero hayan releeido los capítulos anteriores en fin besos y nos vemos en los revies!**

* * *

 **Lost Memory: Love Memory.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **II: Razones.**

La lluvia sobre la ciudad de Fukuoka lo empapaba todo; las calles estaban desiertas, los autos transitaban iluminando con sus faros aquel húmedo ambiente; la ciudad se admiraba pacífica, dormía tranquilamente.

Pareciera que nadie estaría fuera con el clima que azotaba la ciudad esa noche, sin embargo…

En un parque del centro de la ciudad, bajo un pequeño kiosco, un pequeño gato maullaba insistente, su cabecita miraba hacia arriba y movía su colita de un lado al otro; sus ojos verdes miraban curiosos a la nada, parecía contemplar las nubes de la tormenta que caía impasible sobre las construcciones; pero no, ese gatito no observaba el cielo y no esperaba a que el agua dejará de caer… ese felino inquieto se detuvo en su camino e hizo compañía a un ser, una persona que solo ojos curiosos como los suyos podían contemplar. Dicen por ahí, que los ojos de gato son especiales, estos eran capaces de ver los sucesos que ocultaba la noche y sus sombras.

Sentado sobre el mesón, observaba de vez en vez al minino que no dejaba de mirarle; sin darle mayor importancia, se dedicó a contemplar la lluvia caer mientras meditaba…

" _ **Algunos cuando morimos, nos es imposible irnos a ese lugar a donde estamos destinados… preferimos quedarnos y seguir entre los vivos en silencio, vigilando y anhelando un pequeño roce de labios o la calidez de sus manos… el sabor de los alimentos, el calor o el frío del clima… deseando esos pequeños detalles que te separan de la muerte y el olvido… Algunos somos capaces de abandonar la oportunidad de renacer, solo por no perder a esa persona… Nuestra alma gemela"**_

 **-Piensas de una forma muy linda Morinaga -kun - …**

El ambiente era silencioso, solo interrumpido por el sonido armónico de la lluvia al caer; todo se apreciaba entre claro y oscuro, los días y las noches parecían pálidos y opacos; aquella voz, suave y femenina, se escuchó a sus espaldas dando un suave eco al final, su llamado le había sacado de sus pensamientos y asustó al gatito que le acompañaba, que se erizó y huyó.

Tetsuhiro, giró su cabeza sobre su hombro y observó a la dueña de esa voz, que estaba a sus espaldas, cómo se movilizó a su frente tranquilamente mientras agregaba:

 **-Eres el único de todos los que conozco que piensa de esa forma tan… -**

 **-¿Tan?-** cuestionó el peli azul, fijando su mirada y apreciando la figura de una mujer de cabellos largos y castaños que vestía una falda rosa, una blusa blanca y zapatos del mismo color; está se posaba a su lado obsequiandole una tierna sonrisa, reconfortado al joven, el cual vestía elegante, un traje negro, una camisa blanca y zapatos negros lustrosos… el chico recordaba que era su traje favorito y fue con eso, con lo que le habían puesto en aquel frío ataúd, aquel día.

 **-Tan esperanzador y lleno de ilusión -** completaba su frase aquella mujer.

Morinaga le observaba de forma triste y apagada, en su nueva condición de espíritu, sus hermosos ojos verdes no eran brillantes. No obstante su alma se apreciaba iluminada como nunca, un cálido sentimiento en su interior, le hacía mantener su calor y la fuerza para mantenerse ahí, sin que nada ni nadie fuera capaz de moverlo.

En el mundo en el que se encontraba atorado, Tetsuhiro estaba tan arraigado a su sempai que renunció a seguir su camino; le vigilaba, lo cuidaba y hacía lo mismo por su hijo; su pequeño podía verlo con claridad, pero él debía ocultarse y sólo dejarse ver cuando era verdaderamente necesario. Los amaba, pero no podía compartir una vida con ellos, él ya no pertenecía a este mundo … debía dejarlos vivir.

Morinaga y aquella mujer iniciaron a caminar por entre las calles opacas, la lluvia cesó y el ambiente había sido el mismo desde que inició a deambular en esa dimensión; había aprendido a distinguir unos de otros y de quien debía cuidarse, con el tiempo aprendió que los seres de ese lugar tenían un color de aura distinta. El aura de esa mujer era cálida y protectora, le gustaba su charla.

 **-Me inunda de esperanza el amor que usted siente por esa persona, Morinaga-kun -**

 **-No puedo olvidarlo, mucho menos dejarlo atrás… creo que Souichi y yo debimos vivir más… bueno al menos, nuestro amor -**

 **-¿Nuestro amor?-** se presentó una voz profunda grave y sumamente sarcástica - **Muchacho tonto, según lo que vi en tu pasado no había amor, solo dolor … -**

 **-Te equivocas… Sempai me aceptó, pero fue muy tarde para mi -**

 **-Ese tonto… es en verdad un sujeto con suerte, hace mucho que logró sobrepasar su fecha límite y todo por ti… ¿cuántas veces necesitas soñar, con que lo puedes salvar? -**

 **-Ryu...-** llamó Morinaga realmente molesto a aquel sujeto que tenía a sus espaldas, este contaba con ropas más antiguas, el cabello castaño revuelto y un aura que asustaba a Tetsuhiro, su color era demasiado amenazador, en tonos violeta.

Tetsuhiro observaba a aquel hombre con molestia e interés, ese sujeto además de tener el aura de aquel color, tenía un corte justo en la garganta, de orilla a orilla en su cuello.

- **Mira a tu alrededor… no hay esperanzas aquí! ya es hora de que te des por vencido y vayas a donde perteneces… Lo mismo para ti, Hana -**

 **-¡Eh!-** La castaña se le erizaba el cabello, lo observaba con furia, con esas orbes color miel y las cejas juntas; mientras que Tetsuhiro observaba a su alrededor; los que habían quedado atrapados en ese mundo, en ese puente que conectaba un mundo con otro, se distinguían por el color de sus auras, por ejemplo:

 **Los de aura dorada** : morían de causa natural, como era su caso y el de la mujer castaña.

 **Los de aura violeta:** fueron asesinados.

 **Los de aura roja** : se suicidaron.

 **Los de aura negra:** murieron accidentados.

Y así la lista podía aumentar y cambiar…

Tetsuhiro suspiraba hondo y resignado, jamás pensó que retrasar su paso hacia la Luz le estancara en ese mundo tan extraño, no sentía el tiempo pasar, ni el hambre, no sentía nada; fue duro contemplar el pasar de los años, a través de los cambios físicos en sus seres amados, observó cómo sus padres, su hermano y los demás continuaban su camino, pero nada comparado al dolor de ser testigo de los intentos de suicidio de Souichi.

Quizá por este motivo su hijo comenzó a verlo, después del primer intento, Tetsuhiro siempre cuidaba su querido Sempai y trataba de no dejarle solo; y es que a pesar de haber pasado a mejor vida, él tuvo siempre un sentimiento en su corazón y eso era que no les abandonaría, los amaba demasiado. Simplemente no podía irse.

Tristeza, soledad, preocupación, angustia, amor, protección… todo en un solo conjunto, Morinaga pensaba todas esas cosas mientras aquellos dos discutían, si era bueno o no que se negara a irse, que ya nunca podría encontrarse con ese chico… nunca llegaban a nada, ambos eran necios y tenían formas de pensar distintas, probablemente por ser de diferentes épocas, así como distintas fueron sus formas de morir… Tetsuhiro se percató después de un tiempo, que en ocasiones los seres de ese limbo recuerdan ese pendiente que los ata al mundo de los vivos, otras tantas solo lo olvidan y vagan sin rumbo, en un tortuoso ciclo interminable de tristeza y olvido.

Se la pasaron gritandose, cuando el joven de mirada verdosa se adelantó a caminar y llegó a la cercanía de su antigua casa; aún en sus recuerdos podía revivir el claro momento de cuando lo conoció, la última vez que se amaron y su último beso de despedida. Esos recuerdos constantes de amor se transmitían en sueños a Souichi y lo mantenían vivo, a ambos.

Llegó a la esquina opuesta de la calle que daba a su apartamento y se detuvo, observando el edificio; la mañana había llegado y él estaba listo para ir a verlo; sin embargo, se detuvo debido a que se dio cuenta que en la fachada de aquel apartamento en donde vivía su querido senpai un auto aparcaba.

Un taxi se detuvo y de este apareció Souji; Morinaga lo reconoció enseguida, se separó de aquellos dos ruidosos seres y se acercó al padre de su querido senpai, quien exponía al conductor del Taxi **\- Por favor espere aquí -**

 **-Si señor -**

Souji subió las gradas y en el piso indicado golpeó la puerta, mientras Tetsuhiro a sus espaldas observaba atento como la puerta se abría y ante sus ojos souichi se presentaba, y a su lado estaba el pequeño Ai, el cual al ver a su abuelo se alegró, sin embargo también vio al que tenía tras suyo y se quedó helado, ahí estaba su querido y amado padre tal y como en las fotografías, era el mismo.

Tetsuhiro entendía que el don de su hijo era impresionante pero, también un problema… pues nadie era lo suficientemente capaz de creer, aceptar o mucho menos entender que ese chico podía ver las almas de los espíritus que vagaban entre los vivos; almas que eran condenadas al olvido por familiares que, al haber fallecido, ya sea por causa de enfermedad, accidente o asesinato… fueron abandonando cruelmente a aquellos que en un tiempo vivieron a su lado y que al partir, dejaron de ser parte de sus vidas...

 **-Ai, ¿Sucede algo? -** cuestionó Souichi, observando con preocupación a su chico pelilargo, desde hace un tiempo el actuar de Ai había empeorado. Tatsumi estaba cansado, no quería tildar de loco al pequeño pero esto le estaba hartando.

Tetsuhiro elevó su índice a sus labios dando a entender que guardará silencio y que no dijera que estaba ahí, Aishirou esbozó una sonrisa, recordaba esa tierna expresión desde que tenía memoria **\- No pasa nada papá… ¡Hola abuelo! -**

 **-Hola -** Dijo abrazándolo y estrechándole en un ferviente y caluroso apretón; desde siempre, Souji era el abuelo favorito del pequeño Morinaga, sus otros abuelos no eran tan divertidos como él. Luego de aquel tierno recibimiento el mayor cuestión:

 **-… ¿ya hiciste tu maleta, traes todo? -**

 **-Si -**

 **\- Bien -** Expuso acariciando su cabeza, enredando su mano en aquella cabellera larga y susurrando **\- Ai adelántate, en un momento bajo -** el pequeño comenzó a salir del departamento.

- **Ai -** Llamó fuerte y grave Souichi al lado de su padre **-Pórtate bien -**

- **Claro -** El joven pelilargo se encaminó por el pasillo con su mochila en la espalda, se giró un poco antes de bajar por la escalera, sonrió mirando a su padre, a su abuelo y también a ese otro padre que solo él era capaz de ver, sin más emprendió camino al taxi que esperaba por ellos. El chico se perdió de vista mientras ambos Tatsumi se observaban con seriedad.

 **-¿Qué harás tú Souichi? -**

 **-Nada viejo sólo necesito que te encargues de él por un tiempo -**

Souji estaba angustiado por su hijo, desde que Tetsuhiro murió había cambiado bastante; estaba más callado que antes, ya no renegaba, todo a su alrededor a excepción de Ai, le significaba un verdadero fastidio; no existía rastro de lo que comprendía su personalidad, ahora era un simple recuerdo; Souji entonces embargado por la preocupación susurro:

 **-No hagas nada estúpido por favor -**

 **-No lo haré viejo, te lo prometo -**

 **-Ok… entonces** \- Susurro con calma el mayor mientras sometía sus manos a su abrigo **\- Souichi, se que me pediste que la guardará por ti pero creo que es momento que la leas -**

El de gafas observaba la carta que su querido ex kohai había escrito para él antes de morir y que por muchísimo tiempo evitó leer… por miedo, miedo a quebrarse, miedo a olvidar a Morinaga… no quería cerrar ese capítulo de su historia, no podía hacerlo, aunque supiera que estaba hecho una mierda y no era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, mucho menos de Ai, prefería seguir como estaba, pasara lo que pasará, fuera como fuera temía seguir su vida y olvidarlo.

Ver esa carta de nuevo, removió muchas cosas en su cerebro y le hacía doler el corazón; evitó siquiera tocarla, tomó la mano libre de Souji, resguardo aquel sobre entre las palmas del mayor y las de Souichi le dieron un fuerte apretón mientras se encogía en una reverencia de disculpa, ocultando sus ojos tristes con su cabello, al tiempo que dijo en un susurro:

 **-Ya habíamos hablado de eso… no estoy preparado, no todavía -**

 **-Souichi ya pasó mucho tiempo debes… -**

 **-Te veré después papá -** cortó tajante a su padre.

Souji no tuvo oportunidad de decir algo más, Souichi prácticamente le cerraba la puerta en la cara, como acto de rechazo a su solicitud. Morinaga con tristeza en sus ojos ante la escena y testigo de aquello, vio como el que alguna vez fue su querido suegro, lentamente guardaba de nuevo el sobre en su abrigo y se dispuso a reunirse con su nieto. No se enojaba, entendía a su Sou-kun, él mismo pasó por algo parecido, al perder a su querida esposa, se alejó recordando a la dulce madre de sus hijos.

Morinaga por su parte, le vio partir cabizbajo mientras susurraba para sí…

-" _ **Sempai…"-**_

Adentro, el pelilargo había permanecido un instante recostado sobre la puerta, con la mirada perdida y sin fuerzas siquiera para quejarse; realmente el tema de la carta lo devastaba al punto de sentirse débil e inútil, despacio logró apartarse de esa puerta e inició a caminar en aquel solitario apartamento. Observaba tras aquellas gafas el sofá, la cocina, todo alrededor; sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, se negó rotundo a moverlas siquiera de su lugar, tenía miedo que al cambiar algo, perdería su presencia en su hogar.

 **-Aunque pasen años, aún te siento aquí… -**

Susurro con cierta voz profunda y dolida, percibiendo que la piel se le erizaba de sólo recordarla, esa voz que lo transportaba a un estado desenfrenado y que terminaba cediendo ante sus caricias, sus besos, su calor, su presencia; se acercó a la mesa con paso lento, se sentó en una de las sillas, colocando sus brazos sobre la superficie de ésta, tomaba la cajetilla de cigarros, al centro de esa mesa estaba también una fotografía familiar, la observaba con tristeza; bufo de fastidio y abrió el plástico que protegía aquella cajetilla, con movimientos lentos tomaba su encendedor de bolsillo y prendida lumbre, hacía mucho que no fumaba en el apartamento, pero al encontrarse solo, recordando a su querido peli azul, le fue necesario para hundir su tristeza en nicotina.

Tetsuhiro le observaba sin poder hacer nada, apreciaba su espalda tensa y su cabello desparramado por su espalda sólo atado por su coleta. Morinaga deseaba poder llamar su atención, tocarlo, consolarlo; pero en el momento que lo intentaría el platinado se movió, sometió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una tarjeta.

Souichi la observaba con atención entre sus dedos… dudoso analizaba el número y sus opciones … ¿llamar o no?

Souichi lanzó la tarjeta sobre la mesa y murmuró **\- Pero que idiota eres Souichi -** Murmuró apagando el cigarro en el cenicero y poniéndose en pie: **\- iré a darme una ducha -** y se fue.

La sala quedó vacía, Morinaga aún estaba ahí, observaba con atención aquella tarjeta y leyendo para sí:

- _ **"Lion Akibahara Medium." -**_

Su alma tuvo una fiesta pues se preguntaba una y otra vez:

 _ **-"¿Souichi acaso tú, quieres contactar conmigo?" -**_

No había terminado de decir aquello cuando sintió que alguien lo vigilaba, tenía el aura blanca, él sabía de quién se trataba; rápidamente abandonó el lugar no quería que ese ser alcanzará a su sempai. Mientras tanto, abajo en el primer piso, Hana aparecía exponiendo asustada:

 **-Tetsuhiro que bueno que te encontré es… es él…. -**

 **-No hace falta que me lo digas, vamos hay que irnos -**

Mientras se alejaban del edificio, la castaña exponía asustada **\- Creí que el limpiador te había capturado -**

 **-No lo hará, debo seguir aquí por ellos -**

 **-Pero Tetsuhiro debes entender, tarde o temprano deberás aceptar tu destino, no puedes permanecer toda la eternidad aquí -**

 **-Lo haré… pero no ahora, todavía no es tiempo de irme -** Expuso desapareciendo del lugar al igual que la castaña, en cuanto ellos se fueron el aura blanca apareció; y es que este puente estaba controlado por un cuidador conocido como "el limpiador" ese ente era el encargado de llevarse a los que se negaban a ir a sus respectivos destinos y quedaban atrapados en el medio, era su tarea.

Para mantener el equilibrio, para que continuara la vida siendo como es.

 **I*N*Y**

 **Lejos de ahí…**

Una mujer con cadenas en forma de cuencas redondas y de color café se movía por entre las calles de uno de los barrios de Nagoya; llevaba una falda de colores celestes y rojos, suave a la vista y una camisa holgada blanca, el día se había ido y la tarde caía en su tan reconocido color naranja iluminandolo todo, de forma extraña ese día parecía que la luz alcanzaba todo con ese tan extraño brillo amarillo, sus cabellos se movían al compás de sus pasos aquella cabellera larga y lacia de color negro llegaba hasta sus caderas. En sus manos unas uñas pintadas de rojo con negro se visualizaban.

Llegó luego de girar en tres esquinas al sitio que deseaba, posicionándose al frente de una puerta negra de caoba que pertenecía a una casa de estilo antiguo de dos plantas, en un color blanco hueso y la cual mostraba un apellido tallado en una tabla al lado de la puerta; debajo de aquel tablón se hallaba un pequeño trozo de madera en el cual se leía el número de la propiedad.

Ella interesada leyó **-"Familia Akibahara" -**

Aquella mujer elevó su mano para disponerse a tocar.

Adentro el ocupante de ese hogar se encontraba en la segunda planta en la última habitación del fondo, con las persianas de sus ventanas cerradas, en aquella habitación se podía percibir un ambiente misterioso, los adornos que predominaban eran verdaderamente tétricos y los olores a incienso y aromas extraños rondaban todo el lugar. Pero para él, solo eran artilugios necesarios con una historia cargada de emociones, a los cuales no demostraba miedo; entre aquel misticismo, él calificaba algunos exámenes concentrado, mientras su única luz de apoyo era una lámpara de escritorio

Colocaba un 75 en una de las hojas y en cuanto marcaba el círculo alrededor del número, él se detuvo elevó su mirada al frente y luego ladeó su rostro por sobre su hombro derecho para ver la luz que asomaba por entre la puerta de su habitación la cual no estaba cerrada del todo.

Expectante se quedó en silencio y sin moverse cuando escuchó el timbre, se puso en pie despacio y retirándose se movilizó hacia la primera planta. Pasó la estancia, se acercó a la puerta negra y observó por la mirilla, encontrándose con la mujer la cual fijamente observaba ese visor.

Abrió con calma y expuso **– Sora. -**

 **-Lion -**

 **\- Que sorpresa, pasa -**

La pelinegra entro analizando todo a su alrededor, notando enseguida los sellos en las ventanas, en el piso y en todo espacio por donde alguien pudiera entrar a la casa; Lion se movía tras de ella y ofrecía asiento mientras amablemente se negaba y le dijo:

 **-Seré rápida Lion -**

 **-Tu dirás -**

 **-Tuve una visión -**

 **-¿Una visión? -**

 **-Si… y te prometí que volvería si sabía que corrías peligro -**

Lion se acomodó en el sofá de su sala y colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas elevó sus manos juntas para colocarlas al nivel de su boca; Sora analizaba a su amigo, el cual llevaba una camisa manga larga azul doblaba hasta los antebrazos y un pantalón negro de vestir, sus gafas y sus cabellos finamente peinados.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer Lion? -**

 **-Creo que encontré la forma de darle un uso a mi don -**

Aquella dama agrandó sus párpados y susurro **\- Entonces… ¿mi visión se hará realidad? -**

El silencio gobernó por varios minutos hasta que ella susurro **\- Souichi Tatsumi…-** Mencionó para girar a ver hacia una de las ventanas fe la sala que estaba a oscuras apenas iluminada por algunas mamparas, acto seguido ella agregó.- **Será mejor que no pierdas esa llamada si quieres que todo salga bien -** dio media vuelta de regreso por donde entró.

 **-Sora… -** le llamó

 **-Me voy… sólo quería confirmar si mis visiones no se equivocaban -**

 **-Sorata, espe… -**

Su celular inicio a sonar, fue entonces que la mujer desaparecía de aquel hogar por la puerta, en cuanto a Lion el respondía al llamado.

 **-¿Diga? -**

 **-…-** el silencio en la línea era notorio tal parecía que la persona en la otra línea no tenía el valor de enfrentar lo desconocido.

 **-Señor Tatsumi… está ahí -**

 _ **-¿Cómo es que tu? -**_

 **-Señor Tatsumi… ¿Qué necesita?** _ **-**_

 _ **-Quiero hablar con usted… si es cierto lo que dices ser, necesito comunicarme con él… quiero, necesito saber porqué … ¿Por qué sigue aquí? -**_

 **-Estoy a su completa disposición -**

 **-** _ **De acuerdo … ¿en dónde puedo verlo? -**_

 **-En mi hogar no es posible -** Expuso mientras se ponía nervioso, pues…

En su hogar había demasiada actividad paranormal y dado a que él era un médium los buenos y muy malos espíritus deseaban hacer con él lo que quisieran, desde poseerlo hasta utilizarlo, ya había sucedido antes y no fue para nada agradable; pero en el pasado Lion tuvo suerte de conocer a Soraya Ming*a la cual de cariño le llamaba Sora y a su hermano con ellos él logró controlar sus dones y aprender a protegerse de los ataques.

 **-El mejor lugar es su departamento señor Tatsumi -**

 **\- E-Esta bien…-**

 **-Lo veré en una hora.-**

 **-Le estaré esperando -**

La llamada finalizó, en cuanto lo hizo observó a todos los lugares posibles en aquel hogar, había una fotografía familiar en el taburete a un lado del sofá, el cual él tomó, miró fijamente ese instante de felicidad capturado en esa foto, acarició con calma aquel retrato y lo regresó a su lugar …debía prepararse.

 **I*N*Y**

Finalizó la comunicación mientras observaba con atención la cama de la habitación, traía una toalla sobre su cabeza en donde los cabellos estaban mojados por la ducha; Souichi se vistió, alistándose para la llegada de aquel hombre mientras lo hacía susurró:

 **-Debo estar loco, creer que alguien podría contactar con Tetsuhiro es ridículo -**

Se colocaba la camisa de botones y abrochaba cada uno mientras agregaba más molesto.

- **Soy un idiota, definitivamente he perdido la cabeza…-** se colocaba el pantalón cuando de nuevo aquel triste recuerdo de las terribles discusiones que ocasionaron aquel accidente regresaron a sus pensamientos; apretó sus puños y expuso: **\- Esa forma de pensar tan cerrada es la que nos metió en esto en primer lugar -** cerro el closet y fue a la sala mientras se dirigía a la cocina y preparaba café siendo atacado por terribles sentimientos de culpa.

Pasó un largo tiempo, aproximadamente 40 minutos y el maestro Lion no aparecía; Souichi apagaba su quinto cigarro de esa tarde, estaba nervioso, la verdad es que aunque fuera algo descabellado, finalmente aceptó la idea y hasta le intrigaba un poco… decidió que estaba pasando por una fase de locura y esa sería su excusa.

- **¿Qué cosa le voy a decir si de verdad logró contactarlo? -** Se preguntaba mientras acariciaba su barbilla con el pliegue de su dedo índice, sus orbes color miel parecían brillar llenas de emoción. Se sentía un poquito ilusionado, se sentía vivo de nuevo.

La luz fluorescente de la sala lo iluminaba mientras él pensaba y trataba de armar el diálogo más extenso que tendría con Morinaga si lograba hacerlo. Estaba tan concentrado, que cuando el sonido del timbre se escuchó le sacó un susto de muerte. Apagó el sexto cigarrillo, que no supo cuando prendió, y fue directo a la puerta, la abrió con calma, analizando al sujeto que había llegado.

 **-¿Señor Tatsumi? -**

- **¿Maestro Akibahara?… pase adelante -**

 **-Solo llámeme Lion -**

 **-Claro -** Ambos entraron y enseguida aquel pelinegro sintió el ambiente atestado de la presencia y esencia de aquel ser. Con prisa analizó los muebles y examinó cuidadosamente cada rincón en aquel lugar. Lion además de poder contactar con lo no vivos, podía con sólo una mirada, saber lo que ocurrió en los lugares que visitaba; y dado a que ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos y sucesos llenos de amor, se sonrojo y dijo:

 **-Vaya… -**

 **-¿Qué sucede? -**

 **-Ahora entiendo porque es tan importante para él -**

 **\- N-No le entiendo -**

Lion sonrió y enseguida cuestionó **\- ¿En dónde está Ai?-**

 **-Lo envié a pasar su suspensión en casa de mi papá –**

 **-Mejor… no deseo que el poder de ese chico crezca, sería más peligroso.** -Souichi chasqueo la lengua y le dijo de mala gana:

 **-Esto es realmente ridículo, cambie de opinión será mejor que se vaya -**

 **\- Señor Tatsumi… ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto creer? -** con esa pregunta, lo desarmó y se tranquilizó.

El pelilargo invitó a sentarse a su visita, ambos se acomodaron en el sofá de la sala y con un tono de voz opaco respondió. **\- Soy un hombre que ha estudiado ciencias y biología… no puedo creer en algo que no tenga bases científicas sólidas y comprobables… tangibles -**

 **-¿Entonces qué hago aquí? -**

Souichi observó a Akibahara con una mirada seria, suspiro hondo y respondió:

- **Porque necesito saber el motivo… las razones de su presencia, y necesito que me explique ¿Cómo es que Aishirou puede verlo y yo no? -** se notaba desesperado, el sentimiento le ganó.

- **Entiendo...-** Expuso el pelinegro juntando sus manos, listo para dar explicaciones, no obstante Souichi se puso en pie y fue a la cocina de la cual trajo café. Los colocó en la mesa de la sala y ofreció señalando al tiempo que exponía.

 **-Por favor sírvase…. Creo que será una noche larga -**

 **\- La será…-** Dijo tomando una taza y dando un sorbo mientras pensaba en como iniciar; creyó que lo principal era comenzar con el pequeño pelilargo.

 **\- Lo primero a tratar es Aishirou… señor Tatsumi, los niños como él son pocos, apenas y hay personas con su don -**

 **-¿Cómo lo aprendió? -**

 **-No hay respuesta a eso… sólo pasa, pero…. Por mucho tiempo los que tenemos este don nos hemos reunido y llegado a una conclusión… esto es adquirido cuando en un momento de nuestras vidas estuvimos entre ambos mundos… -**

 **-¿De qué hablas? -**

 **-Una experiencia traumática, algo que estuvo a punto de matarnos…-** expresó con voz profunda y grave tensando el cuerpo de Tatsumi el cual elevó sus cejas mientras aquel proseguía. - **Debió pasar algo que amenazó con quitarle la vida a su hijo -**

Souichi enseguida le interrumpió, hablando con calma. **-Aishirou casi muere al nacer -**

Lion trago grueso, eso era peor de lo que pensaba, pues ese chico era un candidato perfecto para ser arrastrado por los espíritus como lo fue él **\- Entonces esa es la razón… su hijo prácticamente visitó el más allá, aunque era sólo un bebé, pudo entrar al umbral y regresar, por esa razón puede ver lo que pocos podemos -**

Tatsumi se cruzaba de piernas mientras colocaba su mano sobre su barbilla pensativo. **-Entiendo -**

El silencio los envolvió, Lion al responder la primera pregunta se dio por servido, no quería ser un hablador y sonar como charlatán, necesitaba que el ojo miel participará. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que esté habló de nuevo.

 **-¿Y Morinaga … porque él…? -**

 **-Eso… no puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta, habrá que preguntarle… pero dado a que este sitio guarda muchos recuerdos de amor puedo entender sin necesidad de preguntarle -**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir? -** cuestiono molesto el peli plata.

 **\- Por favor no se preocupe, yo no juzgo a nadie -**

 **-¿De qué hablas? -**

 **-No lo entiendo… ¿Acaso no eran pareja?-**

Souichi agachó su rostro aún con las cejas juntas en enfado, su orgullo y frustración a que otra persona ajena se enterara de lo que hubo entre ambos aún le afectaba; no obstante, el reflexionó un poco y dedujo que esa actitud nefasta fue parte causante de que todo aquello se diera. Con mucha calma él asintió y susurró.

 **-Éramos amantes… -**

 **-No… amantes es sólo atracción sexual… lo que ustedes, crearon fue más allá, tanto que forjaron un vínculo inquebrantable… algo que no se puede romper ni con el fallecimiento del otro… son almas gemelas -**

Souichi elevaba su rostro observaba al otro de forma dolida, casi a punto de llorar …

 **-No me puedo imaginar cuánto dolor debe sentir… un dolor que lo acompaña cada momento de su vida…-** Lion analizaba a Souichi quien inició a llorar y susurró:

 **-No… es verdad -** se puso en pie y fue a la cocina siendo seguido por el médium quien se detuvo antes de pasar el marco de esta, notando como Tatsumi movía objetos tratando de ocultar su sentir, hundiendo sus hombro y temblando.

 **-Usted….-** dijo el pelinegro **\- Se culpa por su muerte -**

 **-¡Cállate!-** gritó **-Esto fue un error –**

Dijo girándose y yendo al lado de Lion para empujarlo e intentar sacarlo del apartamento sin embargo el pelinegro le dijo:

 **\- Señor Tatsumi, no me iré de aquí… primero debo ayudarle -**

 **-Yo no necesito tu ayuda.-**

 **\- Señor Tatsumi!** \- Inquirió siendo echado del apartamento, enseguida el portazo se hizo presente Souichi al otro extremo de la puerta había dejado caer su frente en la madera y controlando su llanto escucho - _ **Señor Tatsumi, abra la puerta…-**_

 **-Vete… -**

 **-** _ **No puedo irme si sé que al hacerlo usted intentará por décima vez quitarse la vida -**_

Souichi al escuchar aquello agrando sus parpados mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos y caían sobre el vidrio de sus gafas, con fuerza cerró sus ojos y gritó. **\- N-No sabes nada … estás inventando todo eso -**

 **-** _ **No… lo sé muy bien, ahora entiendo todo… la última vez que intento quitarse la vida Aishirou lo interrumpió… ¿no se da cuenta? Ahora entiendo porque sigue aquí**_ **-** Souichi escuchaba mientras entre abría los ojos y finalmente aquel hombre decía. **-** _ **Quiere evitar que su muerte sea de la forma incorrecta y quiere hacerle entender que usted no tuvo nada que ver con que muriera -**_

Abrió sus ojos con calma, como si volviera a respirar después de tantos años de tortuosa asfixia, ante escuchar aquello fue como aire fresco a su sistema… tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con calma… haciendo pasar de nuevo al pelinegro quien le observaba de forma preocupada. Tatsumi observaba el piso y cuestionaba:

- **¿Puedes ayudarme? -** cuestionó doblegando su orgullo y traicionando todo lineamiento científico que conocía y defendía… sintió que ese no era él por pedir tal cosa, pero también era cierto que hace mucho, desde que Morinaga se fue, que dejó de ser él **\- ¿Puedes hacer que yo… pueda hablar con él una última vez? -**

 **-Haré más que eso… -** expuso con calma mientras cerraba la puerta y susurraba **\- ¿Qué pensaría si le digo que puedo, hacer que usted cambie lo que pasó?… Permitir que todo vuelva a la normalidad y que él vuelva a la vida -**

 **-…-** Souichi trago grueso, eso era totalmente imposible, pero dado a que ya no tenía nada que perder el respondió: - **Diría que está bien… quiero intentarlo… quiero que él viva y quiero cambiar todo el daño que le hice … que disfrutemos de Ai, juntos -** la voz se le cerró.

- **Tratare de ayudarle pero será un camino largo y doloroso, pues…. Muchas de las cosas y personas que tiene ahora ya no existirán y probablemente una vida tenga que sacrificarse -**

 **\- Si es la mía estoy totalmente de acuerdo -**

 **-No digamos nada aún, ahora mismo lo principal es que se comunique con Morinaga Tetsuhiro… -** Dijo para conducirse a la mesa en donde apartó dos sillas que sobraban y colocó un mantel negro que él traía; sacó tres rocas de color gris en una curiosa forma triangular, fue ala cocina por un vaso con agua y sacó una vela blanca, la prendió y colocó al medio del agua dentro del vaso.

Souichi observaba todo con atención y sin réplicas; enseguida Lion expuso…

 **-Señor Tatsumi por favor, necesito que me diga algo… -**

 **-¿De qué se trata? -**

 **-¿E-Está seguro de querer invocar a su ser amado?**

 **-Si… -**

 **-Entonces siéntese frente a mi… -**

Lion colocó a Souichi a su frente, lo tomó de las manos y expuso:

 **-Ahora… lo que quiero que haga es… que piense en el momento más feliz que pasó con él, imagínelo… hágase ver mentalmente que está ahí… -**

Souichi tenía problemas, no era bueno para ser complaciente sin embargo, se relajó y con calma inicio a recordar el momento más agradable que haya tenido con Morinaga…

 **I*N*Y**

 **Lejos de ahí…**

El peligro había pasado, se encontraba observando la fachada de la Universidad en la que por mucho tiempo pasaron juntos; aún vivían en sus recuerdos esos momentos en los que ambos se conocieron y comenzaron a compartir un momento de amigos; Morinaga mientras suspiraba y se giraba… él se enteró que ya no estaba en ese sitio sino más bien, se encontraba en su apartamento, la noche se fue y ahora era de día…

 **-¿Pero que…? -**

Aquella visión opaca había desaparecido ahora todo tenía colores vivos y podía incluso tocar las cosas, la pared, la tabla de la mesa en la cual se impresionó al ver un pequeño pastel blanco decorado con fresas, en la entrada del apartamento; vio a Kanako que decía:

- **Niisan no es justo, yo quería estar en la fiesta -**

 **-No es ninguna fiesta, sólo es una pequeña celebración -**

 **-Pero traje el pastel, al menos merezco un trozo -** lloriqueaba

 **-No… -**

Tetsuhiro se giró y susurró de inmediato - **Se-sempai… -**

Ambos Kanako y Souichi giraron a ver al pelo azul el cual fue abrazado por Kanako la cual grito:

 **-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MORINAGA-SAN! -**

- **¡AHG! -** se quejó al sentir el abrazo asfixiante de la castaña, la cual fue separada por Souichi, el cual murmuró:

 **\- Genial Kanako arruinaste la sorpresa, despertaste al tarado de Morinaga -**

El mencionado observaba a Souichi de forma inquietante en realidad eso… ¿estaba pasando? Quedaron solos por fin mientras Morinaga observa a Souichi quien se sentaba en la silla y exponia.

 **-Bueno, la enana de mi hermana arruinó la sorpresa pero … Feliz Cumpleaños Morinaga -** lo dijo seco y sin aparente emoción.

 **-Senpai -** expuso sentándose, le daba pánico acercarse a Souichi y abrazarlo, aunque todo parecía real y palpable… estaba aterrado. Sabía que en realidad estaba pasando, al ver como Souichi prendida las velas en el pastel y exponía intentando ser gracioso:

- **Rápido… apaga pronto las velas y pide un deseo… o este trozo de pan se incendiara -** sonreía victorioso de su intento de chiste.

Tetsuhiro dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y con prisa soplo las velas mientras Souichi dibujaba una tenue sonrisa y cuestionaba **\- ¿Cuál fue tu deseo? -**

 **-Permanecer siempre a tu lado… Souichi - Senpai -**

Ante decir aquello y al notar que la luz de las velas al apagarse oscureció el lugar, se angustió al punto de no saber qué estaba pasando, no obstante la luz regresó de manera opaca, Tetsuhiro se encontraba aún sentado en la pequeña mesa, al frente de su querido sempai el cual tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus manos, lo tenían atrapado.

Tetsuhiro enseguida sintió la calidez de sus manos de su Senpai en las suyas y cuestionó **\- ¿Qué … pero qué está… Sempai?-**

Souichi al escuchar aquella voz abrió de golpe los ojos mientras cuestionaba **\- ¿Morinaga eres tu? -**

 **-¿Se-sempai puede… puede escucharme? -**

Tatsumi al escuchar aquello con prisa se levantó de la mesa y lo atrajo, dándole un enorme y fuerte abrazo a su cuerpo; Tetsuhiro sintió por fin aquel aroma a tabaco, el perfume de su cabello, el calor de su cuerpo, la fuerza de su abrazo … enseguida susurro en su oído:

 **-Souichi… ¿Cómo… cómo es posible que pueda estar aquí contigo? -**

 **-Tetsuhiro… no importa cómo, puedo verte y tu a mi… Yo…. Tengo demasiadas cosas que decirte pero no sé por dónde comenzar -**

 **\- Souichi, acaso tu… ¿estas muerto? -**

 **-No…** \- respondió separándose del abrazo y observando sus ojos… **-No puedo explicarte… -** Expuso acariciando su rostro y susurrando **\- Morinaga… Te amo -**

 **-Sempai… -** expuso con un pequeño hilo de voz; intentó acercar su rostro al de su Sempai pero de pronto él se separó, mientras que la conexión se cortaba por algo que ninguno de los dos se explicó, no obstante Tetsuhiro se dio cuenta que no era un sueño o mucho menos una ilusión, pues para su desgracia observaba al hombre que abrazaba a Souichi, el cual susurro:

- **Señor Tatsumi, despierte -**

Souichi al verlo tan cerca se apartó y cuestionó **\- ¿Qué… Qué fue eso? -**

 **-Una conexión terrenal… usted logró traer el espíritu de su fallecido amante y él logró visualizarse a través de mi -**

Souichi acariciaba su sien se sentía mareado, el corazón le palpitaba acelerado, lo había visto… ¿Pero cómo fue eso posible? Se preguntaba mientras Lion caía rendido a la silla y exponia:

 **-Lamento haber … cortado su co-comunicación -** decía de forma pausada y agitada, el aire le faltaba; observó a un costado en donde Tetsuhiro tristemente se cuestionaba:

 _ **-"Yo… estuve por un momento tocando a Souichi… ¿Quién es él… cómo es que esto pasó?" -**_

Lion estaba débil, de pronto cayó al piso sin sentido; Tetsuhiro se asustó, mientras que Souichi ayudaba al médium llevándole a la recámara más cercana; ese encuentro había sido demasiado intenso, tanto que la vida de Akibahara había estado en riesgo…

* * *

 **Vaya, Vayaaaa que pasara aquí? Realmente Akibahara podrá traer de regreso a Morinaga? Espero que les haya sido de su agrado un beso enorme!**

 **Aurora.**


End file.
